Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nadja: (standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand) ''The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. ''(a variety of pictures is shown) Police have cordoned off the area. André: (on television alongside officer Roger) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. (The camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them. Tom: (turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith) Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame) Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue! Marinette: (giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek) Thanks, Super Dad! (She runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates taking the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.) Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (the clock chimes once; she looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him) Adrien? Gabriel: (near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side; Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible! Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day? Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else! Plagg: (sighs) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak… Adrien: You know what's strange? (stops running; unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (is disgusted with Plagg and his behavior) Plagg: (chimes in) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school) Alya: Ladyblog, (hands Marinette her phone) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (takes her phone back) Check out the number of views since I posted the video! Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings… Alya: (confidently) She's gonna handle 'em. Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is? Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (comes to a realization) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filled with confidence; as she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan) Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything? Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool! Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude! Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry… I wasn't myself… Chloé: Pff! (scoffs at Ivan) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him) Don't let the door hit you on the way out! Hawk Moth: Yes… feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (taps on the cane that is holding the akuma) Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious! Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please! (Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie sighs.) Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart. Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her) Alya: You little… Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster! (Alya huffs and walks off) Adrien: Hey, Chloé! Chloé: Adrikins! You came! (Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.) Nathalie: (gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it. (The car drives off.) Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel. Ivan: I… don't know what you're talking about. Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her. Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway. Marinette: But… who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers… Ivan: I could… write her a song? Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and, uh–, stay positive. (Ivan runs off, excited.) Hawk Moth: Negative emotions… They're fading! Ughhhh…. Unknown boy: Could I have your autograph, please? Unknown girl: Adrien, can I have an autograph, Adrien, I'm a huge fan! Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me! Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (sees Nino) Uh… Hey! Adrien. (offers his hand to Nino for a handshake) Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh? Adrien: (sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum on a seat) Hey! What's that all about? Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all. Adrien: You think that's really necessary? Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master. Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains? Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why? Marinette: Oh! No reason… (puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag) Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Adrien: Uhhh… I… (Chloé and Sabrina laugh) Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny. Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off! Marinette: Oh, really? (Chloé and Sabrina continue to laugh) Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right? Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (Marinette huffs; he goes to his seat) Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect? Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste! Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it. Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea? Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend. Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude. (offers hand to Adrien for handshake; Adrien accepts) Mylène: (leaving the bathroom) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me. Ivan: I made this for you. (starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.) Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits it and flies out the window.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return. (Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.) Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien? Nino: (quietly to Adrien) You say "present". Adrien: (jumps up with his hand raised) Uh, present! (all the other students laugh; Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump) Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé? Chloé: Present! Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan? Stoneheart: (enters, breaking down the door) Present! Mylène? (chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her) Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan! Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart. Mylène: Why are you doing this? Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever! Chloé: (calls her father on her phone) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him; he breaks a wall and jumps out of the school) Mylène: Put us down, Ivan! Alya: (to Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him! Marinette: Uh… Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide. Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action! Marinette: (picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me. Alya: If you say so! (runs out of the room) Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (runs after Alya) Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call. Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about! Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry! Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (hits Stoneheart with his staff, but Stoneheart grows bigger) Oh no. My bad. Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean. Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (the stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him! (Cat Noir dodges them.) Mylène: (to Cat Noir) Watch out! (Stoneheart walks off) Ivan! Where are we going? Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly. Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick. Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes) (Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.) Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help! Alya: What's she waiting for? (Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead! Alya: HELP!! (Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.) Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm! Marinette: I think I need Ladybug! Tikki: I knew you'd come around! Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya is freed) Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. (Ladybug follows the trail of stone beings. Ladybug avoids them and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late. Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down? Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (sees the Stonehearts closing in) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here! Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em? Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo as a phone, most likely showing the news with helicopter footage of the original, to track down Stoneheart) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one! (Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him) André: (Through megaphone) I demand my daughter's safe return! Chloé: Daddy!! Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (throws Chloé away) Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--''(Ladybug catches her)'' I didn't promise. Ladybug: What? (Chloé hugs her father.) André: My little princess… Roger: We're clear to attack! Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse! Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once! Ladybug: …He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job… Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay? Ladybug: Okay. (Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.) Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth? Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people! Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (jumps up and uses her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas; Cat Noir and the others look at her, astonished) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out; Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled) Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl. Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too… heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you! Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth. Mylène: Help me! Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (climbs up the Tower) Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him. Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is. Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So… Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet. Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out. (Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.) Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights! Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright! Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are? Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (a parachute appears) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this? Cat Noir: (gets thrown away by a stone being and screams) You sure you know what you're doing? Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.) Ladybug: Home run! (the akuma flies away) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower; jumps down to rescue them) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.) Ladybug: Gotcha! (pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal; the stone beings are turned back into people) Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's… uh… miraculous! Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I'' will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true! '''Ladybug:' I think you two have things to talk about. Hm? Ivan: Oh, uh… I… Uh… Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (gives the paper to Mylène) Mylène: (reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing. Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan) Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other. Cat Noir: Like us two. (his Miraculous beeps.) Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Can't wait, m’lady. (bows before he leaves) Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed. Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually. Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview! Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting. Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask. Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one. (Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.) Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school. Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down) Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again… Adrien: Father, no…''(he is still feeling down then he is happy)'' Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots. Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (thanks the both of them and he leaves the car) Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino) Chloé: Uhh… You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost! Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing!" Chloé: What is that supposed to mean? Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (all the other students laugh; Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily) Alya: Good job! (Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.) Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum. Adrien: But what should I say to her? Nino: Just be yourself. (Marinette feels the rain with her hand) Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him; he opens his umbrella) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me. (He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.) Adrien: See you tomorrow. Marinette: Uh… see you to…mo… tomo… Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering? Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (is on Marinette's cheek) Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds. Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh… a friend… (smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home) (Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.) Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master. Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other! es:Orígenes, Parte Dos/Transcripción pl:Kamienne Serce (Początki - część 2)/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts